femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Neftalah (NightMan)
Queen Neftalah is the villainess from "Dust", the 15th episode of the second season of the series "NightMan". She was portrayed by Saskia Garel. Summary Queen Neftalah is an ancient Egyptian queen & sorceress, known as ruler of the underworld. She was resurrected after NightMan shot his laser eye into the jewels inside of her sacrophagus. The jewels are Neftalah's power source, as seen when she uses them to destroy a teen boy she encounters as well as another unseen victim. She later encounters NightMan's (aka Johnny Domino's) friend & partner Raleigh. Impressed at learning of his intelligence, she hypnotizes him, placing him under her command. At the same time, she makes the transformation from her mummified form into her human, much more alluring form. Her plan is to have Raleigh constuct a machine that will combine the ray from the Star of Kefra with the power of the jewels to extend her lifeforce infinitely, restore her full power, summon her dark legion from the underworld & allow her to take over the world. As Johnny/NightMan has one of the necessary gems, Neftalah exploits her control over Raleigh to ambush him at his apartment & obtains the jewels. At Neftalah's lair, a few more subjects that Neftalah has taken control of are shown as the machine is ready for use at midnight. Just as the machine starts, NightMan arrives, fighting off the first of her minions that came through the portal. As Neftalah believes he's come too late, NightMan shoots his eye laser directly at the machine, destroying it. As the jewels were destroyed also, Neftalah falls to the floor, first reverting back to her mummified form, then, rapidly decaying into dust blowing in the wind. All of her magic was reverted as well. Quotes *"Is this the way you address a queen?"-Neftalah to NightMan in their 1st encounter *"I have need of life. After the abyss of time, in which I have kissed the mouth of darkness, all man shall give me what I need." *'Neftalah': "There are times when I feign would keep you at my side, but it is not to be." Raleigh:"My life is yours to command, Your Highness". Neftalah:"With the world entire before me, there will be others to sustain me, as there have always been." *'Raleigh':"Long live Queen Neftalah". Neftalah:"No, Master Builder. Forever live Queen Neftalah." Gallery vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h03m21s359.png|Nightman's laser accidently shot into Neftalah's sarcophagus vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h08m46s921.png|Mummy form NightMan - S02E15 - Dust.gif vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h13m02s762.png|Kid's remains NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(0).gif|Transformation vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h14m10s191.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h21m40s788.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h22m50s916.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h30m33s099.png NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(1).gif|"Protect your queen!" vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h33m21s944.png NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(2).gif vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h43m26s205.png NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(3).gif NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(3)(1).gif vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h56m09s297.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-05h59m51s252.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h08m20s743.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h08m45s455.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h09m03s881.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h10m29s030.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h15m49s874.png NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(5).gif|The machine is destroyed vlcsnap-2018-11-27-06h48m28s593.png NightMan - S02E15 - Dust(5)(1).gif|Neftalah's demise Category:1990s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Goddess Category:Hegemony Category:Hypnosis Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Black Magic Category:Nail Polish Category:Possessor Category:Queen Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Spoiled Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Tyrant Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Fate: Deceased